


Kunqu Opera

by hlravensnest_archivist



Category: Highlander: The Raven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-12-31
Updated: 2001-12-31
Packaged: 2018-12-16 22:09:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11838006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hlravensnest_archivist/pseuds/hlravensnest_archivist
Summary: Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived atHL Raven's Nest. Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onHL Raven's Nest's collection profile.





	Kunqu Opera

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HL Raven's Nest](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HL_Raven%27s_Nest). Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HL Raven's Nest's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hlravensnest/profile).

Kunqu Opera by RSS

_Kunqu Opera_

By RSS 

Amanda and Nick are on their way to see Father Liam Riley when they sense another Immortal. Amanda, Nick, and the unseen Immortal are the only people in the area. Seconds later a woman around five-foot-four rounds a corner. Her face is an example of classic Chinese beauty and her hair is in a long, braided ponytail, and her nails are colored with bright red nail polish. Her high heel shoes, black pants, a loose fitting white blouse, are classic style accented with a pair of Chinese style broadswords called Dam Daos. 

“Amanda!” The woman snap kicks off her shoes. “I am Ma Tan, and I come for your head!” Ma Tan spins the swords in her hands and crosses herself a couple of times with them. Then she takes a fighting stance. Amanda casually draws her broadsword. She twirls it over her head. 

“Then come to me and lose yours.” 

The two women charge at each other, Ma Tan delivering a flurry of blows with her swords but Amanda blocks each blow. Amanda turns and runs at a wall, using it to help her somersault over Ma Tan and strike at her back. 

Ma Tan blocks Amanda’s blow by crossing her swords behind her. Scissoring Amanda’s sword, she turns and kicks at Amanda, who back-flips away from her opponent. Cart-wheeling after Amanda, Ma Tan continues her attack and Amanda sends one of her swords flying then kicks at her. Ma Tan jumps back, does a backward roll, and springs to her feet. She makes a series of “figure 8s” with her sword, then charges at Amanda. She parries with Amanda, swinging at her feet as Amanda jumps over the blade. Ma Tan spins around and swings at Amanda’s head. Ducking under the blade, Amanda strikes at Ma Tan’s mid-section. 

Ma Tan lets out a high-pitched groan, doubling over and dropping to her knees. Amanda slaps Ma Tan’s sword to the ground and steps on it. Ma Tan cries out, “Mercy! Mercy! Mercy!” 

“There can be only one!” Amanda swings her blade in a wide arc and stops just short of Ma Tan’s neck. 

Ma Tan drops to the ground and lies still long enough for a dramatic pause. Then she pokes her head up and looks directly at Nick. “Enjoy the show?” 

Nick stands there flabbergasted as Ma Tan retrieves her shoes. “You mean this was just a game?” 

“It was a show, for your benefit.” 

“You thought I’d enjoy this?” 

Ma Tan slips on her shoes. “Yes.” 

Nick shakes his head then turns and walks away. Ma Tan slowly picks up one of her swords. 

“I’m sorry.” 

Amanda hands her the other sword. “Don’t worry I’ll talk to him. Good to see you again.” Amanda gives Ma Tan one of her business cards. “Here’s my place. Why don’t you drop by later.” 

“I might just do that.” 

Amanda walks quickly to catch up with Nick. “Nick, she honestly thought you would know it was all an act and enjoy the show.” 

“And what’s your excuse?” 

“I was reliving old times.” 

* * *

**ARABIA, 1394**

Walking through the corridors of a palace, the exotic surroundings make Amanda ponder at how far she has come since her first death over 500 years ago. The sensation of another Immortal brings back a simple reality. Amanda could escape from jails and run away from authorities but she could never get away from “The Game”. 

Amanda keeps walking causally as she scans for a place to lead the other Immortal, but the other Immortal steps in front of her first. It’s a woman. Amanda quickly draws her broadsword as the other woman holds her ground. 

“Did you draw your sword to take a head or to keep your own?” 

“Does this mean you’re content with your own head and don’t want mine?” 

The woman smiles. “I have no desire for your Quickening.” 

Amanda lowers her sword. “You look as if you have also traveled a long way from home.” 

“I have. Could you have used that sword?” 

“I still can.” 

“If you are skilled with the sword I have some work for you.” 

“I am skilled with the sword but I’m not a mercenary.” 

“You Europeans, you only think on one level. I am Ma Tan.” 

“I am Amanda.” 

* * *

Amanda and Ma Tan walk onto a stage from opposite sides of the room. Amanda has on a European style dress and Ma Tan wears Arabian clothing. Both brandish swords, using them to put on a spectacular display of fencing and acrobatics. When Amanda knocks Ma Tan’s sword across the stage, Ma Tan does a series of back flips to retrieve her sword. Amanda follows her with a series of tumbles. Ma Tan picks up her sword and thrusts at Amanda. From the audience’s perspective it looks as if Ma Tan stabbed Amanda. Ma Tan pulls back her blade and Amanda “drops dead”. 

Ma Tan accepts the audience’s approval before helping Amanda to her feet. Both women wait a moment, then each take out a silk veil and throw their veils into the air and cut them to pieces before they hit the ground. 

* * *

**PRESENT TIME**

The Sanctuary has just opened for business and Amanda mingles a bit with the first wave of customers. Deciding Nick has brooded over her latest lapse in judgment long enough, she has the kitchen staff prepare a tray for Nick. She puts a vase with a rose on the tray then walks up to Nick’s office. She knocks on the door. 

“Come in.” 

“You’ll have to open it. My hands are full.” Nick opens the door. “I figured you must be famished.” Amanda sets the tray on his desk. “Forgive me?” 

“I suppose I’ve forgiven much worse.” 

Another Immortal’s sensation distracts Amanda and Nick. Seconds later Ma Tan pokes her head through the open door. “Amanda!” 

“Ma Tan!” 

Ma Tan turns to Nick. “I’m very sorry about earlier Mr. --” 

“Nick Wolfe.” 

She glances at the tray on the desk. “I guess this is my second false move for today.” 

“Not at all. I’ll pick up the tray later Nick.” 

Amanda leads Ma Tan to her suite and shows Ma Tan the couch. After they sit Amanda starts the conversation. “Nick is new to ‘The Game’ so he’s up-tight.” 

“I would gladly trade that in for the problems I have with my husbands.” 

“Husbands?” 

“Yes, the one from this century and the one from the century before last.” 

“What happened to ‘till death do us part’?” 

“You sound like Liam.” 

Amanda giggles then turns serious. “What are the problems with your husbands?” 

“Just one problem. They intend to kill each other tomorrow morning.” 

“How long have they been in the game?” 

“About 400 years.” 

“The age of Romance. They’re going to fight a duel over you?” 

“That would actually make sense by comparison. It’s over a war that only a few historians know about and nobody cares about. The war itself was about a senseless point of honor.” 

“You could put yourself between the two of them.” 

“They would just set another date and make sure I didn’t know about it. Would you be willing to help?” 

“Of course.” 

“Can you act weak and helpless?” 

“I can do that.” 

Ma Tan tells Amanda her plan as Amanda’s mind drifts back. 

* * *

**ARABIA 1395**

Amanda and Ma Tan just finished another one of their performances. Ma Tan checks the room. Then she walks over to Amanda. “Amanda, can you throw a knife?” 

“Of course.” 

“I mean well.” 

“Yes, I can throw a knife.” 

“At how great a distance?” 

“About twelve paces.” 

“That’ll do.” 

“What do you have in mind?” 

“An assassin has been sent to kill Omar. I need you to kill the assassin.” 

“I told you I’m not a mercenary. Besides, you can fight well enough to handle any assassin.” 

“I’m the assassin.” Amanda doesn’t know what to make of Ma Tan’s answer. Then Ma Tan continues. “I gained Samana an-Naqivy’s confidence. I agreed to kill Omar for a price.” 

“Why don’t you just tell Omar.” 

“He has a common fault of many good men: he is too trusting. He wouldn’t believe an-Naqivy is capable of such treachery. Even if Omar believed me he couldn’t publicly take my word over an-Naqivy’s. However, if I were to confess my complicity with my dying breath.” 

“Then you would be believed.” 

Ma Tan turns around and runs her thumb and index finger down the right side of her back. “Strike me on the right side here. I don’t want the blade to kill me instantly.” 

“You need time to confess.” 

“Yes.” 

“That means an-Naqivy will be put to death.” 

“Amanda, either Omar or an-Naqivy will die. If Omar dies he will be the first of many good people who will die at an-Naqivy’s order. Mortal lives are very short but an-Naqivy has already lived too long.” Amanda gives a grudging nod as Ma Tan continues. “If you miss, cry out an alarm and I’ll throw myself off the balcony.” 

“I won’t miss.” 

“I’m pleased to hear that. Amanda, don’t look so unhappy. This time you will be the victor.” 

* * *

Amanda enters Omar’s bedroom through the secret passage Ma Tan showed her with a knife in her left hand. She sees Omar lying on his back with Ma Tan straddled over him as she massages Omar’s shoulders as she talks softly to him. 

“Close your eyes and relax.” 

Ma Tan taps Omar’s forehead with her left hand while taking a dagger from the small of her back with the other. Amanda grabs the point of her knife with the thumb and index finger of her right hand. Ma Tan raises her dagger over her head. She glances at Amanda and nods her head. Amanda throws her knife. 

The knife strikes Ma Tan and she lets out a gasp. She falls on top of Omar. She whispers some words to him before her body goes limp. Omar slips out from under Ma Tan’s body and stands. He looks stunned. 

Amanda cries out, “She has a knife in her hand, she was going to kill you!” Omar stands dazed for a few seconds then calls for the guards. Seconds later some guards enter the room. Two immediately grab Amanda. 

“Release her. Seize Samana an-Naqivy and bring him to me!” 

Amanda looks at Ma Tan. Everything went as she planned. Amanda is sad Omar will never realize how much Ma Tan loves him and wonders if she would ever love someone that much. If anyone could ever love her that much. 

* * *

Amanda and Ma Tan sit on camels outside the city gates. “Ma Tan, everyone will remember you as a treacherous woman.” 

“Yes, in this time and place. I came and I did some good. If a tree falls deep in a forest it matters not if it makes a sound. What matters is that it has fallen.” 

“Where will you go?” 

“I will continue west, and you?” 

“I will continue east. Ma Tan, I heard your sound and I will remember it.” 

“That makes it even better.” 

* * *

**PRESENT TIME**

Amanda walks in a park at dawn. She will have to mark this day -- she was out of The Sanctuary before Nick woke up. Amanda feels her phone vibrate and answers it, putting the phone to her ear. “Ma Tan?” 

“Who else?” 

Amanda covers the phone’s receiver. “Mike check.” She puts the phone to her ear. “How’s that?” 

“Loud and clear. Remember, whatever happens stay in character.” 

“I guess this is show time.” 

“Thank you again.” 

They hang up and Amanda puts her phone in her purse. Amanda hopes Ma Tan has a good Plan B. Persuading a man to walk away from a fight has to be one of the ten most difficult things to do. 

Amanda feels another Immortal’s presence and takes a moment to put herself in character before facing the other Immortal. She faces the other Immortal. He’s about her height and has a thin frame and a face with classic Japanese features. 

Amanda quivers her lips. “Have you come for my head?” 

“No, I haven’t come for your head. I am Hiromichi Yoshiyama.” 

“I am Amanda, Amanda Morgan.” Amanda decided not to use any of her usual aliases in case he knew her by reputation. Amanda fakes a sigh of relief. “I’m so glad. Today is going to be such a lovely day, I’d hate to die before I could enjoy it.” 

“You’re unarmed?” 

“No, I have a sword.” Amanda opens her coat and flashes her sword. 

“I’m afraid it wouldn’t do me much good. I have no talent for swordplay. I would probably be dead already if it wasn’t for men like you.” 

Hiromichi gives a slight smile. “You’d better run along.” 

“You have come for someone else’s head?” 

“Yes.” 

“If there’s an evil Immortal around shouldn’t I stay with you? If I run into him on the way out he may decide any head will do.” 

“He’s not an evil Immortal. He won’t be coming for your head either.” 

“I don’t understand. If neither of you is evil then why are you trying to kill each other?” 

“It’s very complicated. More complicated than good and evil.” 

“Not to me. If you good Immortals, who can fight, kill each other off, then who will protect Immortals like me from the bad guys?” Amanda senses another Immortal. She sees another man approaching. He also has a classic Japanese look. 

“What’s she doing here, Yoshiyama?” 

“She’s just a bystander, Turai.” 

“You must go.” 

“No! I’m not going to just walk away while you two good men kill each other! Whatever your differences are it can’t be worth killing or dying over.” 

Turai looks over Amanda. “You’re obviously a new Immortal and a Westerner. We don’t expect you to understand but I do expect you to leave.” 

Amanda senses other Immortals, then she sees Ma Tan. Behind her, a hooded man with a bearded ax. Amanda can tell who is under the hood from his shape and his walk and is careful not to crack a smile. 

Ma Tan stops, eyes Turai and Yoshiyama, then drops to her knees. “He was a royal executioner. I’ve employed his services. He’s instructed to take my head if one of you takes the other’s head.” 

Both men look frustrated. Yoshiyama blurts out, “Ma Tan, it’s wrong for you to interfere.” 

“Oh, I’m not interfering. I’m just making you aware that your actions have consequences.” 

Turai points his Katana sword at Yoshiyama. “Another time.” 

“I have him on retainer. As long as the four of us are alive our fates are linked.” Turai sheathes his sword and angrily walks away. Ma Tan stands and turns to the hooded man. “Another time perhaps.” 

The man nods and walks away. Ma Tan walks over to Yoshiyama. “I’m glad we parted on good terms. Who’s your friend.” 

“This is Amanda Morgan. She was here when I arrived.” 

“Yes, I came to watch the sunrise.” 

“I prefer to do that with company. I’m Ma Tan and this is my husband, Hiromichi.” 

“Pleased to meet you Ma Tan.” 

* * *

**EPILOGUE**

As Amanda arrives at Father Liam’s church, she sees Nick stepping inside. Amanda makes her grand entrance into she church. She sees the relief of Nick’s face. 

“Amanda, what have you been doing this early in the morning?” 

“Do I need a reason to watch the sunrise? Hello Liam, or should I say, ‘royal executioner’?” 

“I never was one for titles.” 

“Liam and I were doing a favor for an old friend.” 

“For you to get up that early it must be a very good friend.” 

**THE END**

* * *

© 2001   
Please send comments to the author! 

Background by Daire with character .gifs from [Chinese Symbol Database](http://www.formosa-kingdom.com/chinese/). The first two characters represent the word “player”; the second two, “story”; the third two, “stage”. 

  


  


  


  


  


* * *


End file.
